Dii Tey
by TwillinOfTheWillows
Summary: WRITTEN IN THE DOVAHZUL. The story of a Telvanni Dunmer in her own words as she moves up in the world that would happily kill her as soon as look at her. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Mine, this is mostly not. Pretty much all of it belongs to Bethesda Softworks; I only kind of own Nirael.**

Zu'u los Qodovahsil, faal Laat Dovahkiin. Aalkos hi lost hon do zey, uv etaak deykel voth dii faan ko nii. Uv aalkos hi dreh ni mindok zey ol tol faan. Zu'u lost nusaan naal pogaan ko lingrah eruvos do dii laas: Kaal do Hermaeus Mora, Merida, Azura, Mephala, Boethiah; Giriid do faal Vul Zeymahmaar; Prok Lahzey do faal Mindaziir do Gevildseod; Puzaar do Ahrolsedovah, Okulom, Gevildseod, ahrk Gravunlom. Ahrk tul Zu'u ahk bo naal dii kiindah faan, to nii los lingrah vodahmin naal pogaan: Nirael do Tiidnavir Telvanni, gein do reyzan Lahzey-Drog do faal Telvanni.

Zu'u dreh ni lahney ko kiibam Tel, ol pogaan Lahzey lost ahrk dreh. Zu'u egnah dii strunmah, lok ahrk gram, strin wah lok. Zu'u fen unstiid hahnu do bod; ol joor, nii los vokorasaal. Nuz Zu'u lost lost zin wah zor voknau rigir do dii braan dovahhe. Nii los zok incredible; vaan lok avok , su'um tol krah yal su tol wahl zey fraan kun klov. Til los nid zaan vorohah wah vos joor wah kuz buld do dovahhe, vos niin stin grik buld ofan.

Nuz hi kent frolaaz zey fah rambling. Zu'u los bek hi laan wah mindok, "fos los daar tol hi peluth, Nirael? Fahvos los nii ko faal Dovahzul?" Zu'u korah Zu'u fent fahraal.

Daar transcript los dii memoirs, dii tey do vir Zu'u went nol aspiring Telvanni Lahzey wah Dovahkiin, Lahzey-Drog do Telvanni. Zu'u lost pogaan stav wah zahnir dii vahrukt, Thu'umme tol Zu'u lost nahkiv wah dahmaan easier. Nuz Zu'u faas tol ko dii wuth bok, ni orin daar spaan gevild kroson, ahrk dii memories los fading.

Faal Vonum Vun dreh ni bo ful easily wah zey nu Zu'u los bok Dovah, ahrk tinvok do dii sil los fos Zu'u hind wah pel ko. Geh, Zu'u vis tul tinvaak, etaak, ahrk pel ko Vonum ahrk Fahliilen, nuz nust los burukiik wah mindoraan. Nii los ahk fask naal comparison wah faal Dovah Vun, kolos enook rei tol los qethserod honaat med vahkaas incantation wah faal Stahdim. Nust los fask, fask, zofrolaaz ko zahr; Dovah los mul, vahkaas, ahrk suleykaar.

Aalkos us mu gon Zu'u fend fun hi muldeytorax do dimaar. Zu'u los currently 686 eruvos wuth, ahrk Zu'u dreh ni korah Zu'u fent lahney pogaas lingrahiik. Geh, pogaan Vulfahliil lahney wah kos ahst suk 700 eruvos wuth, nuz lith do niin brud beyrovin ahrk krosis tol Zu'u lost lost wah kodaav fah ustiid pogaat ben eruvos.

Fos zurun zaak, ko ahrk do nimaar tol Telvanni aal brud grik grotiin krosis ahrk beyrovin. Lith do faal Telvanni Zu'u grind, knew, ahrk grew vok voth lost grik scruples. Nust lost drehlaan zomaar truk, nuz nust dreh ni fraan grik krosis. Aalkos Zu'u los krent Telvanni; Zu'u dreh ni ulaak.

Ko dii bok, dii om lost thinned ahrk straag sot, kolos nii lost ont brit ved. Nid lingrahiik dreh Zu'u dein nii ko tol norok zeik Zu'u ful lokaal. Rei um dii miin lost deepened, ney gein do nepend ahrk uful; Dii kiirre certainly worax wah tol.

Til los nid bovit vahlut fah zey. Zu'u hiif pogaan fod Zu'u lost goraan, ahrk krii pogaan vorey. Zu'u sav daar lein nol nah do Alduin, fid ok sil dil kotin pogaan crevasses do Lovok, tol rok aal ni daal erei rok los faan nau wah fulfil ok qostiid. Zu'u paagol ko vokun voth kogaan do Sithis , krii fah daar joriin wo lost nahlii folaas. Zu'u al nahgahdinok, krii dovahhe ahrk braan kiibokinne do Boethiah, retrieved vul tholaarre tol fend neh lost nun kun einzuk.

Nuz ont einzuk Zu'u los rambling. Zu'u lorot aalkos tol hi fund med wah hon dii tey, ni kos fun do truk tol koros dahik do nii. Ful vos mii gon…

 **So I had this idea to write a story in the Dovahzul. I had been hoping to find some by others, but as such have not had much luck. For those of you reading and translating, I really hope you A) like this and B) can at least sort of understand this. Clearly, it will not be perfect, as there are not always equivalents in the Dovahzul to the word I want to use. As you saw, there will sometimes be an English word thrown in.**

 **The translation is now up as a separate story.**

 **Maybe leave a review?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Twillin Out!**


	2. How it all began

**Why the Mordor did I write such a bloody long chapter? I don't even know. Ugh.**

 **I own none of this. You already knew that.**

 **Here's a note you should take into account if you are, by some miracle, still reading this. For my own sanity, I have made a way to add tense to a word so that it can be differentiated from others. So, if you see a:** _ **-seustiid**_ **(of past)** _ **, -senutiid**_ **(of present)** _ **,**_ **or** _ **-sealuntiid**_ **(of future), just take note of it and change the word, adding suffixes or prefixes or just plain changing the word as necessary.**

 **Also, the words** _ **had, have, were,**_ **and possibly a couple others, are going to be kept as English, simply because there is not proper Dovahzul translation for them besides** _ **lost**_ **, which is** _ **has.**_

* * *

Osos uld saag tol dii tey gonseustiid ko Helgen, uv aalkos nau faal gol do Ahrolsedovah kolos Zu'u kriiseustiid dii diist dovah ahrk mindosseustiid tol Zu'u was Dovahkiin. Zu'u egnah wah lorot tol nii gonseustiid fod Zu'u lost kiin.

Zu'u was faal firok kiir do aan Telvanni miil ahrk aan Redoran Relahmik vahmaan; peh faal trun, Zu'u los reistig. Bormah sizaan ok druk nau faal relahmik ahrk lost fustirseustiid nol Tiidnavir Redoran. Monah, while mal kostaad ko Tiidnavir Telvanni, was ni fustirseustiid, ahrk wah daar sul Zu'u dreh ni mindok druv. Pah Zu'u mindok los tol rek was vos wah fey, ahrk, naal lingrahhiiv, ful was Zu'u.

Zu'u was kiin gein eruvos us faal yoleinseustiid do Sahqo Strunmah. Fod nii korosseustiid, Monah ahrk Zu'u bovulseustiid wah Sarodaal, asamit voth pogaan vorey Vulfaliil bolvultiin. Til rek wahlaan zey ko faal Lokoltuv Hiim, kolos mu lahneyseustiid aan zok zodrem laas. Zu'u korah Monah was frund mu ni ko Vulsoven fod faal Siigonisse aadseustiid; orin waan mu had koven lahneyseustiid zeim faal Sahqo Eruvos ko Vulsoven, mu fund grozah tul lost dirseustiid ahst faal haalle do osos nahkriin-kuyizseustiid Siigonis.

Mu lahneyseustiid unaz ganog. Monah was vos wah wahl aan malaasr nahl ol aan folhetiik ahrk aan shuniik miil. Fod Zu'u zuwuth, Zu'u was vos wah hiif, ruue funrahhe um faal hiim fah aan vogaan kerffe. Pahvoth mu lahney. Mu neh had naan elska uv obenaal, nuz mu had aan ufir laas.

Monah was kriiseustiid fod Zu'u was 16 eruvosse wuth. Rek had kosaan paagol ko faal brolorre spein ahst vulon, coming hofkiin nol faal mal folhet veydar tol mu deinseustiid pahvoth. Zu'u lorfonaar rek grind osos teivo, rovaan ko faal vulom do faal zekbrolorre kolos faal kendovve lovuneh lingraav. Aalkos rok laanseustiid ek ko ok sek ahrk rek volaav; aalkos rok was nunon vorohah ko ok teivo vensekos. Pahfos faal trun, rok kriiseustiid ek voth ok golaat dalk. Rok kent do moved nel; Monah had faal reflexes do aan kaaz, ahrk rek mindok vir wah dein muz hond nol ek kopraan.

Til was aan mal qothaan. Rek had aan vogaan fahdonne, nuz wah zok rek was nunon vorey Vulfahliil bovultiin unt wah kuz niist kerf. Zu'u vust ni wazul pogaas fah ek, ahrk fod til were osos wo stinofan wah faal qothaan, til was nid ahdinaak fah ek.

* * *

Zu'u feyseustiid ko faal Hiim fah aanvorey sed eruvosse us Zu'u vahlut. Faal aazrii ahrk faal frolokke meyzseustiid wah pogaas fah zey wah kos vos wah haalit. Zurun, los nii ni? Vir hi vis kos tol gein jor ko faal kahtu do faal weyt, neh nun fah eruvosse, ahrk ruz atruk korosse ahrk pah mindok hin name ahrk hin habits. Nuz nii was motag; Zu'u laanseustiid wah vodahmaan, bo nau, nuz enook frolok nol aan zuruniik drunseustiid faal faaz zek.

Monah had taught zey pah rek mindok do lu, folhet, ahrk noksenonvul us rek dirseustiid, nuz Zu'u laanseustiid wah mindos zos. Geh, til were aan povaas do staadde ko Sarodaal, orin ko nunon faal Lokoltuv Hiim kolos Zu'u vust have mindosseustiid kungge do naantruk Zu'u laanseustiid, nuz Zu'u had wah lif. Ful Zu'u kuzseustiid fos Zu'u praagseustiid ahrk vahlut ko faal vulon, leaving aan mal ofanaat ko faal belur mu had wah Azura, Boethiah ahrk Mephala. Aalkos gein do niin ofan zey frey tol vulon, fah Zu'u was vos wah bo hond voth nid irudakke.

* * *

Zu'u went wah Sahqonor diist. Fodsenutiid Zu'u had mindosseustiid vir wah brah aan dalk ful tol Zu'u vust jaaril dimaar, Zu'u laanseustiid wan mindok zos. Ahrk ful Zu'u was mindovseustiid vir wah bo ko ney grotiin ahrk kun qah, vir wah brah aan spaan, vir wah ziinkrif kod, ahrk vir wah heim faal zunne ahrk qah tol Zu'u med. Ahst faal oblaan do nii Zu'u was aan pahsunaal zahkriiiemiil, egnah grotiin qah ahrk ziin zahkriiie. Fod Zu'u funseustiid dii in tol Zu'u was leaving, rok ofanseustiid voth dii rinik own hel do vugel qah ahrk tuzze. Nii was baarkei tol rok had kosaan zentsenutiid daar, ahrk ful Zu'u noxseustiid mok ahrk vahlut.

Zu'u went wah Lok Vild borii, wah prust lu ahrk folhet. Til Zu'u drey ni fey ful lingrah, fah til was jos wah mindos ruzun Zu'u was ni gonsenutiid nol klor. Ahrk, do rahlo, dii lunduv nismaar ativ osos do fall hahsokke do lu drey ni hiif.

Zu'u was ufir ahst Murahv; vrah, nii was dii pruzaan hahsok ko faal suleyksejun do lu. Zu'u vust dreh Vokriind ahrk Gelah flogah, nuz Belend ahrk Fiikath were gut burukiik. Do rahlo, Gral was dii volzaan. Dimaar, Zu'u noraas ni nau dii Redoran bormah. Zu'u vust nuth belvut aan vahk Yolosse stav, ahrk naan vorey yol stav was completely vortii dii vosmaarre. Fo volaavseustiid wah drey naantruk ko dii haalle. Reik, to… reik ahrk qo Zu'u vust drey, vutharaak buruk nust vust kos waan nust laanseustiid.

Moorus, los nii ni? Faal Vulfahliil Dovahkiin wo vis nuth fusk Yolosse wah sav ek laas.

Fod Zu'u was geblaan ko Lok Vild Zu'u went zek zeim Sahqonor ahrk Sarodaal wah Faareyth. Aan meyus truk wah dreh, aalkos, miinahsulsenutiid tol nii was nu kronseustiid naal faal Thalmor. Nuz nii was til tol Zu'u mindosseustiid vir wah bo ko faal vokunne, uv ahst jok gon tol delahsenutiid. Nii was aan orin maltiidiik tiid tol Zu'u feyseustiid til, dahhik do faal watchfulness do faal Thalmor.

Nol til nii was Kaasendaar, kolos faal mal waarth do Kaazze wo vust frolok ahst zey vothni irkbaan ko niist yiir taught zey faal ways do aan tafiir. Zu'u vust dreh nii, nuz was mit ahst pruzaan. Nust velseustiid wah nep ahst dii togaatte ahst gahlot, ahrk Zu'u neppe voth niin. Nuz Kaasendaar was ahk nebenr Thalmor rel, ahrk ful, ol voth Faareyth, Zu'u had wah lif dasiik dasiik have medseustiid.

Nol Kaasendaar Zu'u went zek kotin Sarodaal, ahrk ruz wah Vulsoven. Zu'u had nid vahrukt do nii, fah mu had bovulseustiid faal Sahqo Strunmah lingrah us Zu'u fund have kosaan vos wah buld vahruktte do nii.

Zu'u lokaalseusttid nii til. Zu'u went wah Tiidnavir Telvanni ahrk aavseustiid formally, slowly rising wah faal leyk do Spellwright ahrk feysenutiid til.

Zu'u feysenutiid ko Vulsoven faal zoklingrah. Zu'u lahneyseustiid til ol Ulokuunne came ahrk went, ol faal Geinfahliil Suleyksejun peyt ko suleyk ahrk faal Lokoltei slowly mahseustiid.

* * *

Nuz cstrin wah faal gon do faal eruvos 4E 201, Zu'u felt aan zurun laan wah bo wah Keizaal, gein do faal norre Zu'u had neh nun. Ahst faal tiid Zu'u lor nii hinz; Zu'u knew do faal tursaaluv kein tol was korossenutiid, faal irkbaan do faal Bronne ativve vorey reyliikke. Nu Zu'u grunah tol nii was Stahdim krozund, wah kos reistig Zu'u went til.

Pahfos faal trun, Zu'u tahseustiid dii qah, folhet supplies, ahrk pah voz Zu'u praagseustiid, ahrk vahlut, deciding wah gun faal Lokoltuv Hiim diist.

* * *

Nii had vuldakseustiid. Faal jag ahrk house Monah ahrk Zu'u kept ahrk lahneyseustiid ko was nusaan. Nunon osos do faal reyzansenutiid Slaagge mindrusseustiid zey. Pah faal joorre Zu'u had mindokseustiid were dilon, voth nunon niist grandchildren ahrk lot-grandchildren vahlut. Vorey jagge were nusaan ahk; faal Grahstaad had kosaan vaazaan tum ahrk rebuilt. Ful pogaas had vuldakseustiid, ahrk tul ful pogaas was exactly faal rinis.

Zu'u feyseustiid fah aan tiid, leaving ko vah fah Keizaa. Zu'u knew Zu'u fund ni laan wah bo til ko faal felniir; Zu'u med frin, ni krah. Ahrk ful Zu'u was hokaat faal tiran nol Sarodaal wah Keizaal ahst faal rinis tiid ahrk ko rinis nizaag ol aan dopaan do Bron vaxxe, led naal Ulfric Strundaam.

Zu'u tul lorot tol joriin wo led tol treymoz were hefhahhe. Nust kuzseustiid zey, aan _Vulfahliil_ , grunzah nau tal do grundaar do siding voth faal vaxxe. Vaxxe wo irkbaan Fahliille ahrk faan Vulfahliille sadonkaraakke.

Zu'u had nunon grindseustiid faal Strundaamme ahst faal tiran fod faal Lokoltuvve treymozseustiid mii. Zu'u fought poltor, ol pogaas pruzah ol nii drey zey, fah gein do niin was vos wah bo undin zey ahrk klaan zey nau faal klov.

Ahrk tolle vir nii pah gonseustiid. Zu'u went nol wundun kendov wah Telvanni Spellwright wah waking vok ko donth voth pogaat Strundaamme, Ulfric okmaar raavutseustiid, mii pah gro fah kriinuthhe ahrk Zu'u faal nunon stahraal.

* * *

 **So. End of a chapter. Again, if you want the English version, check it out on my profile or whatever. It will actually have good grammar.**

 **Thanks to** _ **Moustacheman**_ **and** _ **Abandoned Cub**_ **for reviewing. Very nice quote, by the way.**

 **Mm. Well, hope you enjoyed and all. Thank you SO MUCH for bothering to read this. Leave a review if you feel like it, maybe fav/follow. They make me happy. :)**

 **Twillin Out.**


End file.
